


Spring of Life

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy Prince!Yixing, Knight!Luhan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Spring of Life

Spring arrives when Luhan returns, eyes hard with the memories of war only softening when they catch a hold of Yixing.

The fairy Prince is propped up against the base of their tree, mind lost to his dreams. Luhan takes notice that the forest floor is empty of life and only the flowers surrounding his Prince are in full bloom. 

He knows that any minute now Yixing will become attune to his presence and wake up, so he takes full advantage of the seconds he has left to observe the silver-haired fairy. The sun is filtering through, casting red highlights through his hair, lips slightly parted in the way Luhan likes best. 

His delicate hands lay in his lap and as Luhan approaches he can see the beginnings of a daisy chain held loosely between his fingers. It was one of the ways they spent their time as children, running away from their parents and getting lost in the woods. Luhan quickly collects his thoughts and returns his gaze to the face of his beloved.

His cheeks are slightly tinted and Luhan wonders how long his Prince has been waiting there, waiting for him to return after all these years.

“Luhan.” It’s so soft it barely registers in Luhan’s brain and he’s glad that even in Yixing’s dreams he’s still present.

Luhan sighs as Yixing’s eyes flutter, even after so long of being without him Luhan still holds his hands back, aching to touch.

He settles himself next to the sleeping fairy prince, the sound of rustling in the distance snatching his attention. A wide grin forms when he spots both his and Yixing’s familiars gracefully moving across the forest floor. 

Memories flood through of the day he left for war, entrusting his stag to Yixing and promising he’ll return soon. He’s glad to see his familiar, standing proudly beside Yixing’s unicorn. 

“He kept me hopeful for your return. Some days he wouldn’t even eat or approach me but he would always get better and I knew that you would be okay. And I was right, you came home to me. My Little Deer.”

Yixing is whispering, not wanting to disturb the aura around them. He reaches his hand over and grasps Luhan’s tightly, intertwining their fingers with the daisy chain in his hand. And suddenly Luhan can’t wait any longer, so many days passing by without a single touch. Luhan slides his free hand behind Yixing’s neck and brings him closer to finally deliver the first kiss he had been dreaming about.

It’s perfect and so much better than all the times he had found himself thinking about it. Yixing presses back, soft lips tracing love over Luhan’s. The brunette smiles and pulls back, reminding himself that they have forever now. There’s no point in rushing. 

He tears his eyes away from Yixing when he hears his stag huffing incessantly. Both fairies are laughing now, all the stress of their time apart running away into nothing. Luhan can feel the atmosphere change, the air buzzing with magic and the ground ripples with life. 

Flowers begin popping up everywhere, blossoming immediately and casting the forest grounds into a rainbow of blues, reds, yellows and greens. Life is spreading through the forest, Yixing’s own announcement that his Luhan is finally home. 

Spring has finally arrived.


End file.
